I Can't Replace Your Mother
by aStRalBlaSt
Summary: ONE SHOT. Tidus never loses hope that his father will pick him up after school but Jecht never shows up. Is it just a man's pride or there is something that even Jecht couldn't tell to his own son on why he can't pick him up.


"He's not coming."

The boy stood up and started walking, dragging his bag on the floor. The path to his home is dark but the moonlight shined on his gloomy eyes as he walked. Upon reaching home, he immediately saw his father already drunken. He walked passed his father and went straight on his room without greeting him.

"Kids these days!" His father said as he drank another glass of beer.

His name is Tidus. Just recently, his mother died due to unknown reasons. Some say it's because of stress while others say it's because of work. Either way, Tidus never cares. It's his father's fault anyway. Because his father never feels any pity for his mother, not once….

Everyday Tidus patiently waits for his father to pick him up. But just like any previous day, his father never shows up. He knows that it will be a miracle to make his father pick him up but he never loses hope.

"That kid is there again?" the blonde girl said, frightening the girl beside her. "Yes. He never gives up, doesn't he?" the girl replied with a gloomy face. "Cheer up Yunie! I'm sure the old geezer will-", "Yuna, Rikku, it's already late. Go home. Your parents might get worried," a girl in a school uniform said.

"But Lulu-neechan…", Yuna said with a gloomy face. Lulu then sighed and tapped Yuna's shoulder. "He'll be okay. He's the son of the almighty Jecht after all." Yuna nodded and went home with Rikku.

|At Home|

The door creaked open as Tidus entered the house. As always, he is greeted by his drunken father. It's okay to be drunk, but not having a care to his only son is a bad thing. Tidus said repeatedly to himself.

"Hey kid hic-! I have a match this hic- Saturday come hic- and watch!" Jecht said as he showed a ticket to his son. "How can a five year old child watch a match by himself?", Tidus said with a straight face. "I know you hic- could hic- you're my hic- child!", Jecht said as he almost collapsed at the table. "You just want me to die out there," Tidus said then went to his room.

"Stupid kid! He never talks to me no matter what!", Jecht said as he indulged himself with beer.

|Saturday|

"I'm Yuna, nice to meet you!" Yuna bowed in front of Tidus while looking clueless. "Who the hell are you?" Tidus said with an irritated face. "I just I'm Li-" "I didn't mean literally! Geez!" Tidus thumped his feet and scratched his head causing Yuna to hide at her father's back.

Braska laughed and patted his daughter's shoulder. "Young Tidus, we're going to accompany you at your father's match today." "Thanks but I don't have extra ticket so don't expect me to treat you." "Don't worry, your father already-" Yuna interrupted her father by tugging his pants and putting her finger at the top of her lips to keep him quiet.

"Anyways let's go, we might get late," Braska said, smiling at his daughter. "Who exactly are you? I can't go with you because you're a complete stranger." Braska laughed and cleared his throat. "Smart kid. I'm actually a friend of your father. You may call him if you want to know the truth." Tidus rejected the offer and went outside. "No thanks. I'm just surprised to know that my father still has friends."

That night he saw his father play. He never saw someone so good before. But he is not shocked, after all his father is a PRO blitzball player. And then it suddenly occurred to him. "It would be great to beat my dad at his own game."

Because of that reason he began to practice blitzball every day. Every moment he had is not wasted. And all you can see in his eyes is determination to beat his father.

"That kid is acting weird lately." Rikku said as she picked her nose. "Kids should not act like that. Instead of exercising, kids should play and run free." "And kids should not pick their nose, that's disgusting." Yuna giggled then looked at Rikku.

"Someday pops I will beat the lights out of you!", Tidus said as he ran across the playground.

The two girls heard what Tidus said and can't help but to giggle. "What's that about? A super duper magical incantation?" Rikku said, laughing. Yuna then pulled her and hide on the nearest bench. "Shhhh! He might hear us." "Yeah right as if! He's too preoccupied with his tantrums."

Rikku then turned around and looked at Tidus while collapsing. "Tidus!" Both the girls said in unison as they ran towards Tidus.

|After that|

The lights turned on, causing Tidus to wake up. He managed to catch a glance at his father entering his room. So he pretended to be asleep to get away at his father.

His father entered the room and sat at the foot of the bed. "We lost today." Jecht said, shocking his son. "I can't concentrate when I know you're here alone and not feeling well." Jecht laughed a little and continued talking. "Look at me, the mighty Jecht getting soft so shameful!"

Jecht bite his lips and clenched his fists. "If this kid is this troublesome I shouldn't let him be born." Tidus widened his eyes from shock and started crying. "If you hadn't die this kid will never be lonely. I don't want him to suffer loneliness because even I want death just to be with you."

Jecht started crying because of the grief he feels. "I just can't replace you. No matter how many wins I got it still useless on picking my own son after school." Jecht looked up and face palmed. "I even ask Yuna to help me but whenever I look at him it feels that he is waiting for you not me."

"I just can't replace you in his heart."

Tidus began crying heavily and sat down. "I forgive you Dad." Jecht looked at his son and smiled. "Who gave permission to eavesdrop like that?" Jecht placed his forehead next to Tidus's and wiped his son's tears.

"I'm glad that I'm forgiven by my son, Tidus."

[Author's Notes]

Revised this one-shot :)

Anyways I put this story on entry for our school publication. But I changed the name. People might find it strange so I changed it. I put this notice so no one will go accusing for copying this. I know I know it's bad to recycle this. But the story is just so good :P That I want everyone to know this


End file.
